The major objectives of the Cancer Center are: 1. To support and facilitate basic and clinical research in cancer. 2. To maintain and expand the interdisciplinary interaction among investigators devoted to cancer biology. 3. To foster the rapid translation of this basic research into well-controlled, applied clinical investigations and to promote the application of new developments in cancer prevention, diagnosis and care. 4. To provide a broad program of education and training for health professionals at all levels in the most up-to-date concepts in cancer biology, cancer detection, diagnosis, and therapeutic techniques. 5. To develop, in collaboration with other institutions in Metropolitan New York, programs for demonstration of cancer control whose objective is the translation of clinical research into effective clinical practice.